Feliz cumpleaños
by lunaticanit
Summary: Marlene tiene que esconderse después de que toda su familia muriese asesinada a manos de los Mortífagos. Y aunque no pueda salir de casa, Sirius sigue acudiendo a verla para encargarse de que no se aburra.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen, son totalmente de JK Rowling.

**Nota**: Bien, pues la historia está en algún momento entre la salida de Hogwarts y la muerte de Marlene. Digamos que tienen unos 19 años... Y en principio, Sirius y Marlene solo son amigos, no hay nada entre ellos.

Disfrutádlo, y recordad que los reviews son gratis ;)

* * *

El vello de sus brazos brillaba con un tono rubio cuando los rayos de sol aterrizaban en su piel. Se pasó la mano derecha por una de sus clavículas y se tumbó al lado del chico que acababa de despertar a su lado.  
La sonrisa de Sirius se notaba, aunque tenía la cara sobre la almohada. Ella sin embargo, no sonrió.

–Feliz cumpleaños, –dijo él dándose la vuelta. Se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cogió una delgada botella de cerveza y se la llevó a los labios.

–¿En serio Sirius? –preguntó Marlene jugando con un pelo rebelde que se escapaba de su moño. Él se giró con mirada inquisitiva. –¿Cerveza a primera hora de la mañana?

–Está rica, –el chico soltó una carcajada al ver como la rubia arrugaba la nariz. Dejó la botella en la mesita de nuevo y se acercó a ella, que miraba el techo y jugaba con uno de los tirantes de su camiseta blanca. Sirius se relamió los labios y se apoyó sobre sus manos quedando encima de ella. –¿Qué te ocurre?

–Nada, –lo apartó y rió. –No deberías haberte quedado a dormir.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque vas a empezar a pensar que entre tú y yo podría pasar algo, –se levantó y se ajusto el pantalón corto de algodón que había usado para dormir, el cual le había subido por encima de la cintura. Entonces, empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta.

–No digas tonterías Marlene, –repuso Sirius. Aquella tarde había ido a visitarla y el sueño le había vencido justo después de cenar encima del gran colchón que ocupaba la mitad de la pequeña habitación.

La chica siguió caminando hasta la cocina, se acercó hasta una de las ventanas y corrió un poco la cortina. Escrutó la extensa llanura verde que rodeaba aquella casa en medio de la nada, perdida en algún lugar del norte del país.  
Sirius Black entró a la cocina, preocupado por el estado de su amiga. Habían asesinado a su hermana días antes, justo después de sus padres y ella era la única superviviente de la familia McKinnon. Estaba claro que en cuanto los mortífagos la encontrasen no dudarían en lanzarle una maldición asesina.  
Sirius elevó la mirada hacia ella al escucharla bufar, y ahí la vio: apoyada en la encimera del fregadero, cubriéndose la frente con la mano.

–Eh... –se acercó a Marlene y la envolvió en un abrazo. –Estás a salvo.

–No lo estoy Sirius, si estuviese a salvo no me estaría escondiendo, –escondió más su cabeza en su pecho.

Él la apartó y le sujeto la cara con las manos.

–¿Desde cuándo una Gryffindor como tú se hunde por este tipo de cosas? –movió suavemente su pulgar para acariciar su mejilla. La mirada antes gacha de Marlene se elevó para chocar con la gris de Sirius. Él esbozó una sonrisa socarrona –. Además, aún no entiendo como puedes tener miedo estando yo contigo.

Ella también sonrió y, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él y le besó. Un simple roce de labios fue suficiente para que Sirius tuviese luz verde después de tanto tiempo, fue suficiente para que la cogiese de la cintura y la sentase en la mojada encimera del fregadero, haciendo que ella se estremeciese ante el contacto. Le acarició la espalda haciendo que la elástica camiseta de Marlene se elevase, y ella enroscó sus dedos en su pelo. Sirius cortó el beso solo para descender suavemente a su cuello, haciendo que ella ladease la cabeza y lo estrechase más contra su cuerpo.  
Marlene empezó a ver aquella camiseta que llevaba el chico como un estorbo, así que lo apartó con una sonrisa insinuante en la cara y se la quitó, fijándose en su torso. Sirius frunció el ceño sonriente, ella negó restándole importancia a su ensimismamiento y volvió a acercarlo para seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

–Sirius, ¿qué estamos haciendo? –susurró ella jadeante cuando el chico empezó a mordisquearle la oreja. Notó como él se encogía de hombros, claramente ignorando su pregunta. –Sirius, para, ¿qué hacemos? –le empujó despacio para que la escuchase.

–¿Me lo preguntas a mi? Eres tú la que ha empezado, y desde luego no voy a decir que no a una proposición de este tipo. –volvió a poner aquella sonrisa en la cara.

–Quita esa sonrisa de perro de la cara, –los dos soltaron una corta carcajada al pillar el doble sentido de la frase.

–Marlene... –se acercó de nuevo y acarició las piernas de ella hasta llegar a los pies, que poco a poco se fueron balanceando. –¿Por qué no acabamos lo que hemos empezado?

–Te das cuenta de que esto no significa nada, ¿verdad? –lo soltó mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque te conozco Sirius, y también me conozco a mi misma. Y es obvio que de esto no podría salir nada bueno.

Él la observó serio, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero sintiendo su orgullo totalmente herido.  
Sin embargo, pronto desvió toda su atención hacia los labios de la chica, concentrándose en un regalo de cumpleaños apropiado.


End file.
